1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of substrate processing technology, a group management system configured to inspect a production history or an operation state of a substrate processing apparatus is being used, and research for improving the production efficiency of a substrate processing apparatus is being carried out. In addition, accumulated apparatus monitor data is statistically analyzed to check the soundness of a substrate processing apparatus, and an alarm is actuated when an abnormality is detected, so as to prevent production of defective products.
In the conventional art, it is necessary as an up-front work for an abnormality detection function to register in advance monitor data used for determining an abnormality, or to register in advance a condition corresponding to the monitor data (such as a segmentation period of the monitor data) as equipment engineering (EE) contents (where the equipment engineering is an inventive approach for improving productivity of substrate processing apparatuses), but monitor data names are indistinguishable from each other because of various types of data of a substrate processing apparatus and an unfamiliar English notation, and thus, it may be difficult for a technician of a device maker to register monitor data or a condition corresponding to the monitor data, and it may take a long time to register monitor data or a condition corresponding to the monitor data. Furthermore, even when monitor data or a condition corresponding to the monitor data is registered, registered contents may be insufficient, and thus, an abnormality may be inappropriately detected. Therefore, a technician of an apparatus maker of a function supply source frequently takes care of a registration operation, and costs are increased and time is lost between a technician of a device maker and a technician of an apparatus maker.